


We've Got Time

by seagreenwaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagreenwaves/pseuds/seagreenwaves
Summary: Harry is on his way to Vienna to provide magical security. He tries to use the train to sight see and manages to find a long lost love.





	We've Got Time

The muggle train was not something the Minister would’ve approved of him riding on but after much arguments, today, needing some normalcy in his life, he decided to take the long route. He won’t hear the end of it, by the time he gets back of course but it didn’t matter. He needed to be alone.

Before his missions, he makes it a point to travel to the locations by himself without any means of magic. Its not that he didn’t want to apparate or ride a broomstick or Floo there, he just wanted to stop for a moment from everything and look around. He even brought a bag with him to make himself feel like he’s travelling instead of going on a mission. 

Today, he’s departing to make his way to Vienna where he was expected to provide security for a muggle concert of sorts. It will be attended to by the British Royal Family as well as the Prime Minister hence the Minister of Magic was appointed discreetly to handle additional security for the premise. He’s not expected to be there until the day after tomorrow which is why he’s going to make it a point to do some sight-seeing and enjoy the magic of seeing places he’s never been. 

He took the brochure about Vienna and a book that someone once recommended he read from his bag and sat down. From the looks of it, he won’t be having anyone to share the compartment with until he the next train rides. He didn’t mind. He looked around and checked his pocket watch. Its almost time. He’ll be travelling for most of the day into the night and he looked forward to all the things he would see. He never expected he’d enjoy travelling but here he is. 

The train began to depart, and he began to read. “Le Petit Prince?” he heard from a voice entering his compartment. He looked up to his surprise.

“Monsieur Potter, ai nevair took you fair ze reading type.” The woman said with a grin that could have easily been the death of him.

“Fleur!”

Harry’s face lit up as he stood up to offer help on her travel bag. “Non, its okay, I can do it.” He sat down once again as she took the seat in front of him by the window. 

“I never thought I’d see you again.” He began while he held on to his book. 

“Zat is only because you waire too busy to see me again.” She replied without looking at him. 

Harry felt bad and began to offer his apologies “I’m sorry, I just…I didn’t when it would be a good time to visit you.”

“You could 'ave asked, you know. Ze solution eez alwais simple Monsieur.” She said finally with a smile again. “You just like to make thengs complicated.” 

Harry began to think he was just in a dream, imagining things. “Fleur why are you here?” he inquired with a confused look in his face. 

She raised her eyebrows at him and opened a book of her own. “Now ‘Arry, eez zat 'ow you greet an old friend?”

“I’m sorry. I just…I haven’t seen you in years and suddenly you’re here.” 

“And who’s fault eez zat again?”

“Mine. Sorry.” He mumbled. 

He heard a satisfied smirk from her as she began to pour herself in the book she was reading. He could not bring himself to follow the suit and started on her again. 

“Where are you headed to?” he asked, still holding his own book close to his lap. 

“Hmm, why ze curiosity Harry? Do you wish to follow me?” 

He gave a surprised and embarrassed look that made Fleur laugh and smile at him. “Your emotions are still a lee-tel too easy to read ‘Arry.” She declared and closed her book as she slowly made a grab for his book. “Hm,” she started. “You steehl 'ave not read it?”

“No, I have…I just read it whenever I travel.” He responded in a soft voice. 

“You enjoyed it?” she said without looking at him while flipping the pages and holding the book in front of her blocking Harry’s view of her face. 

“Yes. Its special.” 

“Hmm. Special.” She repeated, still flipping through the pages.

“Yes..” Harry said slowly, unsure of what to say and what to offer to her. “Will you be needing it back?” he asked after a minute.

“Why? Eet was a gift, ‘Arry.” She said as she put the book down and looked at him.

“But it’s yours,” he declared “I’ve read it a hundred times along with the things you wrote there.” He added while looking at the windows. 

“Et you wish to return eet to me?” she asked without a hint of emotion in her voice.

“I……” He didn’t know what he wanted to do or say. He always messed himself up in front of her, always saying the wrong things in the wrong time. 

“I don’t know.” He completed. “I’m sorry. I probably offended you again,” he added. 

She smiled at him and picked up her own book once again and left Harry’s book at his side. He didn’t know how to proceed so he read in the silence as the train sped through the tracks. As they reached their next stop, he walked behind her in silence. 

As he reached his next train, he noticed she was also heading for the same one so he approached her once again and asked, “Will you be taking this train too?” 

She looked at him and smiled, “Oui, ‘Arry. You know I’m not fond of ze Floo or Portkeys,” she replied as she stepped on board “or broomsticks” she added and that alone gave Harry a soft smile.

It was nearing the evening when their train departed, and they sat down on their designated compartment which had no other passengers like the other. 

They resumed their silence for an hour before Harry got up and left the compartment leaving Fleur alone and bewildered. She was about to get annoyed with him when he came back with a basket filled with food. 

“Uh, I’m sorry. I’ve no idea what you like so I…” he said looking at the ground while taking out the table. He then took the seat next to her and began arranging a meal for himself as well as hers. Fleur just sat there looking at him and he avoided looking back at her. 

“Look, I don’t know how I can ever make up not going out to see you but…I want to try again.” He finally said after finishing. “We can have dinner together for a start. I’m hoping it’ll be a good dinner,” he added finally looking into her eyes.

She kept her face straight and watched as he disintegrated until he finally closed his eyes and sighed and made his way to stand and go back to the seat across when Fleur grabbed his hand. 

“Sit,” she commanded and he slowly took his seat again beside her. She grabbed a piece of cheese from their table and put it in her mouth while still holding his hand. 

“Eat wiv me ‘Arry,” she finally said again while still holding his hand. Harry obliged and started picking food with his right hand aware that their hands were still intertwined. He held her hand firmly and rubbed his thumbs slowly on her soft fingers. 

“Fleur..I…” he began again as he faced her and she smiled as she finally pulled him close. 

“Eet eez okay, ‘Arry.”

“I won’t let go,” he professed “Not this time. I promise,” he added as he kissed her lips softly. 

“Ai know. I’ll be here,” she promised back. “Zis time will be different non?”

To which he replied with another soft kiss to her cheeks and then her lips.


End file.
